


飞蛾扑火

by guitangyuan_00



Category: srrx
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-01
Updated: 2020-02-01
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:27:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22514728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/guitangyuan_00/pseuds/guitangyuan_00
Summary: 伪骨科
Relationships: 羊凡 - Relationship
Kudos: 26





	飞蛾扑火

**Author's Note:**

> 伪骨科

0.  
事情不应该是这样的。  
高杨屏住呼吸，进去也不是，退后也不是，这明明是他的房间，里面有一位不速之客，但他不敢把他赶走。  
淫糜的呻吟声和平常少年的声音不一样，又甜又腻，要把高杨的骨头酥掉，高杨看见黄子撅起他圆润的屁股趴在他床上，手放在胯部，快速的套弄着什么。  
男孩在这个年纪都会做这种事情，高杨努力的找一个让自己喘过气来的理由。可是闻着自己哥哥的衬衣自慰或许真的不是寻常的。

“高、高杨……嗯…”

然后细瘦的男孩整个垮下去，剧烈的呼吸起来。

1.  
黄子被牵回家的时候还不像这样皮，什么都怕，看见什么都缩在妈妈后面。  
高杨看见他的时候，黄子弘凡就是可怜兮兮的瞪着一双圆溜溜的眼睛仰视他，然后小声说了一句，哥哥好漂亮。扑到他身上。  
妈妈说以后这就是他的弟弟了。  
高杨被黄子亲了一脸口水，把他抱起来洗手去，说了一句嗯。  
弟弟非常非常喜欢他，晚上拖着妈妈给买的小鲨鱼就跑到他房间门口，敲敲门，问高杨，羊羊我房间有影子怪物我好怕，你能不能让我和你一起睡啊？不等高杨回答，赤脚哒哒哒的就跑进去钻进高杨被窝里，阿黄好怕好怕。  
高杨拒绝不了他。  
再大一点黄子慢慢抽条似的长，不再怕影子怪物了，还是抱着小鲨鱼和他一起睡。  
直到高杨十六岁。  
高杨梦见黄子红着脸哭，浑身都是汗，抱着他求饶，说哥，别啊。哥，阿黄受不了了。  
高杨坐起来满头大汗，疑心自己尿了，半夜三更爬起来给自己换干净的内裤，在水龙头下面玩了命的洗那条湿漉漉的短裤。  
黄子眼泪汪汪的和妈妈说，高杨不让我和他睡了。  
妈妈去敲门，高杨把门反锁了。

2.  
真是要命，高杨想。  
高杨刚刚工作没有多久，经常应酬到很晚。有一天回家的时候家里恰巧爸爸妈妈都出门了，黄子在沙发上看电视等他，看见他回家就给他冲蜂蜜水解酒，扶他坐在沙发上。  
突然小孩眉头一皱，瞪着他，高杨醉的迷迷瞪瞪，不懂他为什么生气。  
“高杨，你身上有女人的香水味。”  
高杨左闻右闻都只有一股酒气，还笑他是小狗，怎么能闻出这个味道。  
是秋天，可是黄子还是只穿着一条运动短裤，跨开腿骑在高杨身上，抱着他的脖颈说。  
“高杨，我比女人好，你别找女人，找我吧。”  
高杨一下子就酒醒了。  
小孩仿佛急切的证明自己比女人好得多，蹲下身子来脱他的裤子。  
“黄子！”  
高杨拉开他，然后黄子抓住他的手，喝醉了使不上劲，黄子拿领带把他捆起来。  
黄子脱下他的内裤舔上去，他知道酒精会让人难以勃起，所以他并不是想做什么实质性的东西，只要让高杨动摇就好了。

3.  
没多久高杨就搬出去住了。  
黄子弘凡坐在餐桌前端着一大碗白米饭在青椒里挑肉，高杨给他剥了一盘子虾。  
“奇怪了，羊羊，你怎么少了一件衣服？我记得你有三件白衬衫的。”  
高杨没有说话，望着黄子弘凡，黄子弘凡整个都发红，露出一双耳朵不愿意抬头，胡乱的吃了几口饭飞快跑回房间去砰的关上门。  
“啊，弄丢了吧可能。”  
高杨自然记得黄子在他房间拿着那件白衬衣自慰的事情，也记得黄子当天晚上跪在地上脱他的裤子。  
他的嘴很小，口腔又湿又热，而且叫起来很好听，高杨光是想起来都要浑身发热。  
可是这是他弟弟，他未成年的弟弟。  
所以高杨逃了。他以自己到了独立的年龄为由搬出去。  
黄子弘凡第一次听见他提起这个事的时候眼眶都是红的。高杨不具备拒绝委屈的黄子的能力，所以高杨逃了。

4.  
高杨一个人住也有好几年了。  
他拉开门想说不喝酒，却看见他的弟弟。黄子大摇大摆的走进来，四处寻找有没有第二个人生活的痕迹，然后理直气壮的坐下来。  
“我没记错的话，阿黄今天就十八岁了。”  
黄子抬头惊喜的看着他，又有点酸的说。  
“你还记得呢，我以为你没有弟弟了。”  
胡说，高杨想，每年生日他都有送礼物，今年他特地给黄子买了一块很贵的手表，已经装在盒子里面了。  
“小混蛋找我要礼物来了？”  
黄子笑嘻嘻的点头，高杨在他旁边坐下。  
“没有。”  
高杨存心想看他气急败坏，可是黄子没有，他跨坐在高杨身上，从袋子里拿出润滑和避孕套。  
“我来找哥哥要礼物来了。”  
高杨几乎是瞬间就起了反应，黄子扭着腰用屁股蹭他鼓鼓囊囊的裤裆。  
“黄子弘凡！你！”  
“我十八了。”  
黄子理直气壮的说，脱掉了自己的上衣拉着高杨的手摸他贫瘠的胸脯，啄吻着高杨的嘴角。  
高杨好像不为所动。  
黄子忽然就哭了，委屈的要命，用力的锤高杨的肩膀，骂他混蛋。  
高杨这才开始哄他，“别哭了，阿黄哭什么呢？”  
“高杨你个王八蛋，你早泄是不是？”  
高杨刚打算开口，黄子又得得嘟嘟的说了一溜烟，“我已经十八了高杨，我知道我在干什么。真的。”  
黄子胡乱的抹自己脸上的眼泪，努力让自己看起来不那么委屈。可是眼泪还是一颗一颗的冒出来。  
“我是真的喜欢你的，高杨。你能不能不要讨厌我，不要生气。”  
怎么会生气呢？高杨感觉自己的心脏被黄子捏在手上，不停的泛酸。

“怎么会讨厌，喜欢还来不及呢。”

黄子瞪着眼看他，“你不骗我？”  
高杨点点头，凑近他的脸。

5.  
高杨在吻我。  
黄子眼泪掉的更厉害了，心里想，高杨他妈的不就是个混蛋吗？他现在居然吻我。  
可是黄子没有力气去推开高杨，或者说他不想。  
“我的阿黄成年了。”  
高杨混着润滑的手指头湿漉漉的挤进去，黄子一头汗就出来了，里面相当的干涩，紧巴巴的咬着他不放。于是高杨又加了好些润滑，等到相当湿润了，他才加手指在里头摸索，黄子浑身颤抖，抱着高杨的肩膀呜呜咽。  
黄子低下头看见高杨的阴茎撞进去，一点点挤进他里面，蹭到前列腺的位置。让黄子没忍住仰起头想把气喘匀的当儿就射了。  
高杨的手不小，握住黄子已经疲软的性器撸动几下，大张大合挺起腰来。  
黄子是想和高杨做爱，可是没想过居然是这种滋味。他又舒服，又怕这个舒服，怕的想逃走，又觉得不够。  
高杨操的他好舒服。  
他浑身都是颤抖的，快感让他浑身绷紧，忍不住挺胸，刚好把自己送到高杨嘴边，高杨的舌头热乎乎的舔上来，舌苔粗糙的磨上去，他的乳头又湿又红，被咬住又被嘬食。  
他被高杨高高的抛在天上了，黄子脑子里乱的一塌糊涂。可是啪啪的声音和咕叽咕叽的水声听得清清楚楚。他想射，高杨的手把他握住了，他只能开口求他，求他给个痛快。  
可是高杨不肯。  
高杨一面吻他一面哄着他等他一起，黄子哭的看不清楚了，高杨还没有放过他，等高杨松手的时候他已经射不出来了。  
黄子全身疲软没有打人的气力，又着急，朝高杨没什么力气的踢了一脚。  
高杨抓住他的脚踝，低下头去吞下他依然硬挺的阴茎，细细的舔过去，用手拨弄他的囊袋。  
光是高杨给他口就足够让黄子感觉到快感了，他很快又想射了，推开高杨的头，阴茎昂着头颤抖了几下，滴在高杨脸上。  
“对……对、不起…”黄子浑身没有力气，想去摸高杨的脸，帮他擦掉，高杨握住他的手。

“阿黄。”

高杨在吻他，腥膻味儿钻进他鼻子里，他想，那又怎么样呢？  
高杨在吻他。


End file.
